Web Date
by Laughs4life
Summary: Nod and MK continue their relationship via video chat. All Nod&MK based. Oh, and Mub.


**I'm back after like two weeks of no posts. So the number one thing I fell in love with the most in "Epic" was the spark between Nod and MK, therefore I became a shipper. **

**I don't own Epic which is pretty, sadly obvious. **

On a bright Saturday afternoon, MK and her father were fixing up MK's old room with more age-appropriate taste. After already buying the furniture, they were halfway done with painting the walls with a deep forest green which MK had picked out at the hardware store in honor of her adventures in Moonhaven.

"That's a really great choice of color MK." Bomba complimented his daughter's taste.

"Thanks Dad." smiled MK. "Something about it just caught my attention." although her father already knew what it was.

The duo heard some barking and panting from behind them. They looked down at their feet to see Ozzie circling them, wagging his tail. For an aged dog with three legs he still had his charms.

"Hey Ozzie." MK greeted her dog patting his head. "You wanna go for a walk? We'll go for a walk after this, okay?"

Ozzie ran around excited with MK's words not even noticing the paint pan in front of them. As the paint splattered, the dog continued running, leaving green paw prints behind.

While Bomba was trying to prevent Ozzie from leaving the covered room, his sensors went off. Both him and MK knew what that meant.

"Are you sure you don't need any help Dad?" asked MK kind of hesitant.

"I'm fine MK, go enjoy yourself." insisted Bomba.

With that encouragement, MK made a stop at the bathroom to change out of her paint-splattered overalls to her more suitable usual street clothes, checked the mirror to fix her hair and to wash off any possible paint on her face, then ran downstairs to Bomba's computer.

"Hey!" MK's caller greeted her excitingly.

"Hi Nod." responded MK with the same excitement as Nod has. "What's up?"

"Ah same-old, same-old. Leafmen duties and whatnot."

"Speaking of Leafmen, how's Ronin treating you?"

"Stiff and serious as ever, but he doesn't get on my back as much as he used to. I am making some progress after all."

"That's great!"

MK turned her head as soon as she heard something get knocked over.

"Ozzie, get back here!"

"Is everything okay there?" asked Nod sounding kind of concerned. "Are you safe?"

"It's fine." MK chuckled at Nod's worrying about her. "My dog is just splashing paint at our house and my dad is trying to stop him from getting more things dirty."

"Okay good. I got a little worried."

"You're so protective of me." teased MK.

"I'm a Leafman-" said Nod.

"Still in training." smirked MK playfully.

"It's my job to worry and protect those I care about." _Especially you _thought Nod to himself.

"Aren't you sweet." giggled MK. "Well besides Mub."

"Hey, Mub has nothing on me." boasted Nod.

"You do know that if he hears you say that, he'll never let you hear the end of it."

"I don't care about that. He doesn't scare me."

"Or do I?" Mub's frowning eyes poked out from the hole in the tree. "Say that again Leafboy, I dares ya! Didn't know I was hiding in here all along did you? You gotta work on your scouting."

After the slug finished "intimidating" Nod, he turned to the camera.

"Hi Mub." greeted MK warmly.

"Hey MK baby." Nod returned her hello with a laid back, chilling tone. "Are you a mind reader? Cuz you sure read what I was thinking clear as a bell."

"Do you mind?" Nod raised his eyebrow at Mub, annoyed at his corny pick-up line.

"No not at all, I'll just pretend you're not here." Mub dismissed Nod, but the boy didn't move.

"In case you didn't notice, this is kind of private?"

"Your time's up dude, now it's my turn to talk to the sweetheart." Mub shot Nod the "she's mine" look.

"Guys, please not this again." begged MK rolling her eyes, though on the other hand it was kind of amusing to see a slug and a boy fight over her.

"MK!" shouted Nod as he shrunk back at Mub's rising in front of him."

"Say no more Nod, I'm on my way." MK turned off the monitor, put on some Latex gloves, and set out to do her thing.

**So what do you guys think? Did I write them just a tad out of character? Please review! **


End file.
